Mists of Betrayal
by Mars-Eclipse
Summary: Yavimna wasn't quite sure whether it was the fact that he'd taken the time to save her, or the fact that he'd kissed her that told her that her life would never be the same. Nelf/Belf love story.


The plagued, dirty and dying forests of the Western Plaguelands gave of a fowl stench that made even the dirtiest ogre want to vomit. Because of this, it was even worse for an elf, especially a Night Elf who was used to the clean, pure forests of her homeland.

With an apologetic grimace at her pet, Yavimna Darkshadow took a piece of thick, strong cloth from her bag, and tied it around her mouth and nose. "Elune, this stench is worse then all the towns of the Steamwheedle Cartel put together."

Satahra shook her head, letting out a rough chuckle.

"Alright, now we can continue." Yavimna informed the nightsaber, shifting the reins of her Stormsaber. Looking around her, and all around the strange, green hills that made the path to Hearthglen much like a deep valley.

_You are tracking humanoids, aren't you? _A voice asked inside of the Elf's head. Entranced by the nightsaber's voice, which sounded so much like wind rustling through leaves, she nodded absently before breaking out of the spell.

_Well, duh! I'm not that stupid, you know_. She answered in an irritable tone, absently tightening the hightail her silvery hair hung in. Satahra just chuckled, her blue pelt shivering with each deep laugh.

Making a childish face, Yavimna shifted her tabard until it was more comfortably settled, and then nudged her Stormsaber on. he roared softly, and raced along the path, his claws wondrously silent on the cobblestone path.

_Stupid, Crusader, Mage Thing up ahead_. The Nightsaber announced; and she raced forward towards the magi without needing to be asked. Growling, she launched herself at the surprised crusader, knocking the man off of the path and into the bushes nearby.

Yavimna, perched on her mount, shot a few arrows, one marked with serpent poison, and yawned slightly. The arrows hit their mark, being guided by the skilled fingers of their master, and the warm aura of life leaving the crusader.

A gurgle showed the ending of the crusader's life, and Satahra came back out of the bushes, a small sack of money hanging from the tip of one of her pearly fangs. Nodding thanks, Yavimna removed the pack and collected it's contents before tossing it into the dead bushes with the crusader.

"Go and scout, Sata. I'm going to hide your overgrown brother as best I can before following."

The cat nodded and rushed off down the path, her claws making small clicking noises. Yavimna's ears twitched at the sound, and she jumped off of the Stormsaber and led him over to a withered, dying tree. _'Everything here is dying or dead.' _She thought sullenly, a flash of sadness trailing through her mind.

The Stormsaber gave her a calm look as she nudged his mind, giving him the sense of needing to stay where he was. He sat down and gave her a slight nod. She nodded back, and ran off beside the path.

_Four crusaders, evenly spaced, probably could pull them one-by-one_. Satahra informed her huntress, slipping silently out of the bushes she'd been hiding in.

_Got it. _Yavimna thought back, coming to a halt beside the nightsaber. She turned her silvery, glowing eyes to the closest crusader. As the two orbs narrowed, her purple, blade shaped markings scrunched up.

Satahra rushed a the crusader, who spun around and raised her blade in an effort to protect herself. The night saber hissed as the blade slide across her side, drawing a thin line of blue blood. Landing lightly beside the crusader, Satahra lashed a front paw out, clawing across the crusader's chest, splitting mail armor open and tearing skin. Three arrows landed in a straight line in the revealed skin, and the crusader let out a helpless gasp before collapsing, dead.

Yavimna sighed. This was getting much to boring. _Collect them all. _She commanded, motioning to the three oblivious crusaders.

_Are you sure?_

_Of course._

Frowning, Satahra obediently ran past all three of the crusaders, collecting them as she ran. Spinning around in front of the gate, she began to defend herself. Of course, Elune seemed to decide that was the perfect time to cause bad luck for Yavimna.

Shouting, two more crusaders, a paladin and a priest fell onto Satahra. "Shit!" Yavimna exclaimed, peppering the crowed with arrows. The priest fell quickly, cloth armor not able to block the deadly arrows.

Satahra downed another and bit the paladin's arm, causing him to cry out. _You're getting a beating, Sata. Run off_. Yavimna thought swiftly.

_But…_

_Run off!_

Growling, the cat disentangled herself from the crusaders and ran as best as she could through the hills. Shrugging, the paladin and his friends rushed at Yavimna. She ran backwards, grinning as the paladin froze in a block of ice. She shot another one with a blue glowing arrow. He slowed dramatically, and Yavimna sighed in relief. She was going to be fine.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning, Yavimna's eyes widened in horror as the Warrior behind her grinned in a demonic manner. Crying out, she collapsed as his fist connected firmly with her face. She lay on the ground, panting. _That must have been a critical… _she thought helplessly.

The warrior raised his blade, then froze. He looked at the blade sticking out of his chest in shock - he was not he only one, Yavimna was staring at it as well,- and then dropped, dead. The three crusaders looked behind Yavimna in shock. She didn't notice, and struggled to her knees, grimacing.

A warm arm suddenly wrapped around her waist, and she cried out in shock as she was yanked up against the owned of the arm, back to chest. Then, to her utter surprise, a wave of flame radiated from around her and the stranger, knocking down the crusaders, injuring, and stunning them. Ice shards went flying down onto the crusaders, impaling them and coating the floor around them with blood covered ice.

Yavimna relaxed slightly against the stranger. The stranger! She stiffened, and was irritated to realize that it as a man who had saved her, not a woman. _He probably only saved me to get a kiss or something stupid like that._ She thought to herself, squirming in the man's grip.

"Are you quite alright?" A melodious voice asked.

"Let me go!" She cried out in response.

The mage's arm loosened, and she yanked herself away from him. She sensed Satahra running back, distressed by her emotions.

"You could at least thank me." The mage teased. "I don't usually save people, you know."

Opening her mouth to nastily thank him, Yavimna turned to look at the man. She forgot her pain and stared in horror and shock.

The man was a Blood Elf, tall and chiseled, much like the beautiful statues made by the Ironforge dwarves. His long, auburn hair was in a topknot, thought some of it was flicked over his shoulder and ran down his chest. His skin was pale and healthy, free of blemishes and scars (as far as she could see). He wore black and white robes, obviously made for mages. The strangest thing was that he was smiling at her. Smiling.

"Shit!" She said for a second time that day, and looked around for her bow. Realizing it had been thrown to the ground, she launched herself at it, grabbed it, and shot three arrows at the Blood Elf.

A barrier of ice blocked the arrows, destroying them on impact. The Blood Elf looked amused, and calmly stepped towards her. "I beg pardon, but I don't think that trying to kill someone is a good way to thank them for saving your life."

"You. Are. Horde!" She snarled, carefully spitting out each word on its own. "I. Am. Alliance. Leave before I kill you!"

The mage must not have been very bright, as she stepped towards her with that same winning smile. "All I want is a simple 'thank you.'"

"Go. Away." She answered, squirming on the inside as he continued to approach.

At first, she was not sure what he was planning. She jumped when his hand stroked her hightail, and he pressed his forehead against hers. "When you don't say 'thank you' to people, they might think you cruel and ungrateful." He informed her in a whisper.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no…… _Yavimna's thoughts trailed away in shock as warm, soft lips were pressed against hers, shifting and moving in a hypnotizing manner. A hand wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer, and the one on her high tail moved to cup her cheek. He removed his lips for a moment, then pressed them to hers again, shifting her head in order to have better access.

Finally he pulled away, leaving her breathless and confused. "You're welcome." He murmured in her ear, smirking at the shiver he received in response. And then, he was gone.

_Teleportation…._Yavimna thought absently, pulling her hearthstone out. It flashed, and she vanished as well.

II

After seeing to it that Satahra was resting comfortably in the stables, Yavimna plodded up the stairs, and heavily unlocked the door to her room. _What was with that guy? _She wondered, glad to be back in the inn. Closing and locking the door behind her, Yavimna quickly stripped out of her mail armor, and into a loose, white nightgown. The bed looked warm and inviting, but as she walked up to it, she noticed something out of place.

On the bed was a single, white rose, and a note. Picking up the note with shaking hands, Yavimna read the beautiful, elegant script inside of it.

She let out a soundless scream, dropped the note, and fainted.

X

X

X

A/N: Hallo all! As you can tell this is a Nelf/Belf story. I'm proud to finally use my real character, Yavimna, in one of my stories. *sniffles* I'm so happy! :D

Read and Review please, next chapter coming out soon!

P.S.: All Caged Songbird readers, if you people notice the link in Yav's name and that story, then you get a free internet cookie, your choice in flavor.

Mars


End file.
